Enable
by Kimberlli
Summary: Will Schuester was never a normal man. He always had a thing for younger girls, and Rachel Berry was the ultimate girl for him. Too bad he had to wait 8 years until he got to finally have her. Warning: This story deals with pedophilia, ephebophilia, sexual abuse, and domestic abuse.
1. Into the Mind of a Sick Man

AN: Sadly, I do not own Glee. I am not Ryan Murphy (don't let the Kangol fool you.) I am just a super fan with slightly weird fanfic ideas that don't go away until they're posted online. This story deals with the topics of pedophilia, ephebophilia, sexual abuse, and domestic abuse. This story is a darker view of the Schueberry relationship, and it's AU. All you need to know is: Brittana and Klaine are couples in this story. So enjoy!

* * *

**H**e's sick. It's something he's known his whole life. He was never a normal boy, at first he thought that maybe his mother smothered him too much or that his father didn't do enough to make him "a man." But it wasn't their fault, not entirely. He thought that marrying the girl of his dreams, Terri Del Monaco would be enough. But it wasn't. He couldn't shake his feelings. He would subtly (and sometimes not so subtly) tell Terri that she could lose some weight, or that she could look younger.

Sometimes he would have her role-play as a teenage version of herself, utilizing her old Cheerios uniform to his fulfillment. But it wouldn't be enough. He would go to work, a job he chose to feed his need for young girls. Sometimes girls would outright proposition him for sex. _My parents can't know I'm failing Spanish . You can help me out here. _But he didn't want those girls, sure a blowjob here and there would suffice but it wasn't enough. He didn't want to be with those girls. He _married_ that girl.

* * *

The moment he first laid eyes on Rachel Barbra Berry was at some Young Talent of Lima show. She was 8 years old and perfect. She could sing better than most of the adults he knew_. _She sang "Don't Rain on My Parade," and he could just tell that she would become a force to be reckoned with once she got older. He could tell that the small eight year old girl was destined for the big-time, and nothing would stand in her way. But most importantly to Will, he could tell that she would always be small. She would always look younger than her peers, and her need for attention and stardom would put her in vulnerable situations. Situations that he would benefit from. It was at that moment that he knew he had to have her. _Nothing_ would stand in his way of having Rachel Berry.

Fate was in his favor that day. One of Terri's terrible nephews was performing in the same show, apparently his parents told the kid that he was a talented singer_. He wasn't._ And he was dragged to the show under the promise of Terri role-playing as one of his students, some 15-year old girl named Fannie Fabray. He even had a wig matched down to a tee to the golden yet pale blond color of her hair, and he even somehow managed to find shorts like the sinfully short ones that Figgins somehow (and _thankfully_) allowed her to roam the halls in. Terri never liked doing things like that for him, but luckily he could use his words to persuade her into doing whatever he wanted. He only had to actually force her once or twice, but she learned to listen after that.

After hearing Rachel sing for the first time in his life, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He couldn't forget the pure excitement on her face when she won her first place trophy, or the Navy dress with stars polka-dotted on it that she wore, or the way her fathers would gush about their baby girl to anyone who listened. _He listened. _After the trophies were handed out (Terri's nephew got a "Good job" ribbon, which was code for "You suck,") there was a short reception where the kids could interact, parents could schmooze with each other over their "talented" kids, and where Will Schuester could try to talk to the 8-year old phenom.

He spent two hours at Terri's side, going around talking with other people that they knew from high school or from around Lima. He didn't know the Berry family at all. From the gossip straight from Carole Hudson's mouth, they moved from Westerville to Lima so that they could run a law firm that the shorter 's father left him in his will. He found out that their names were Leroy and Hiram, and in addition to being an interracial couple, they were also married with a daughter that was conceived through a surrogate, and they spoiled her rotten with whatever she wanted.

They lived in Lima Heights, the hoity-toity gated community where the who's-who of Lima lived. She attended Lima Heights Preparatory Academy of the Arts (a school Will tried and failed to teach at,) and she was at the top of her classes. He also found out that they were Jewish (Rachel's surrogate mom was Jewish as well,) and that she wanted to attend Carmel High School so that she could be apart of the Number One show choir, Vocal Adrenaline. From that day, he wanted to become the director of that Glee club (but he lost the job out to Shelby Corcoran.)

He finally got to talk to Rachel when Terri sent him to get her a piece of cake. Her little pristine white Mary Jane shoes were lifted off the ground as high as her tippy-toes would take her, as she tried to reach for the last piece of Marble cake. He quickly intervened and passed her the last piece on a plate with a smile. She looked up at him, flashing him her deep chocolate eyes and muttering a soft "thank you," before disappearing to her dads side.

That voice was forever ingrained in his mind, he would never forget it. He never felt his heart beat that fast, not even when he married Terri. And it would never beat that fast again for another 6 years when he actually got to speak to Rachel Berry again. He also realized that he gave her the last piece of cake, so he had to take his wife a brownie (she would later recognize this day as the day her marriage began to crumble.)

No matter what Terri was saying that night, or even as she fulfilled his fantasy of role-playing as Fannie Fabray, he wouldn't stop thinking about Rachel. How he wanted her to be the one he was with, how he imagined her as a teenager and being one of his teenage conquests who would offer him their body in exchange for a grade. But he knew Rachel Berry wouldn't be that girl. Rachel Berry had standards, and he wanted to be them.

She wanted to join a glee club? He re-established the one at McKinley with Sandy Ryerson. Sure it was no Vocal Adrenaline, but they made it to Nationals a few times and he even made sure that they went around schools to perform in efforts to "get the youth of Lima interested in the arts." He didn't care about the youth of Lima, he cared about Rachel Berry.

The day they went to her school to perform, she was at home sick and didn't even get to see the spectacle he created just for her. He did have some small, pale kid named Kurt tell him how wonderful the Glee club was and how his friend Rachel would've enjoyed it. His heart swelled at the mention of her name, and he thanked the kid and walked off.

Later on that night he had sex with Terri, and this time she didn't have to dress up as anyone. He didn't have her wear a white headband like the one Rachel wore when he first met her. He didn't have her wear a Coffee brown wig or wear the star patterned lingerie set he brought her from the mall. Terri thought he was getting better, that he was finally over his thing for teenage girls. But little did she know that the only thoughts running though his mind was Rachel's voice singing "Don't Rain on my Parade" and Kurt's soft child-like voice telling him how Rachel would've appreciated the Glee club's performance. He had a chance, and all he had to do was wait until she stepped foot into McKinley High School. He could wait, afterall isn't the saying _"Good things come to those who wait?"_


	2. Terri Schuester

AN: Sadly, I do not own Glee. I am not Ryan Murphy (don't let the Kangol fool you.) I am just a super fan with slightly weird fanfic ideas that don't go away until they're posted online. This story deals with the topics of pedophilia, ephebophilia, sexual abuse, and domestic abuse. This story is a darker view of the Schueberry relationship, and it's AU. All you need to know is: Brittana and Klaine are couples in this story. So enjoy!

I got a review that I should move this to the M section just because of the topic, so I decided to go on ahead and do that just for safe-keeping. If is still up to their deleting Rated M fanfics, I'll just post updates on my tumblr page.

This chapter is told from Terri's POV just to give some insight into why she's with Will.

**Trigger warning: This chapter deals with mentions of rape and victim blaming.**

* * *

**S**he knows he's sick. She has known that from the moment they met in high school. She was apart of the popular clique at McKinley, Blonde, tall, skinny and head of the Cheerios. Will Schuester was the tall, skinny pimpled-faced kid with braces that sang in Glee club. He was obsessed with tiny little April Rhodes, obsessed to the point where she could've asked him to jump into moving traffic and he would. Everyone thought he was in love with April's talent. She knew that he was obsessed with April's child-like looks and voice.

Will took every opportunity to outreach to the kids of Lima, from tutoring to voice lessons to being a camp counselor for a few years. Mothers thought it was sweet. Fathers thought "Now there's a honorable man for my daughter to bring home." Nothing about Will Schuester's intentions were honorable. She remembered when they were camp counselors together the summer before senior year out in the country near the lake. He was first to volunteer to teach girls how to swim, first to teach private lessons, first to do bunk checks, and the _last _back to the counselor dorms. Rumors were spread that year of girls leaving camp early because "they just didn't want to stay anymore." One girl, okay that's understandable. But when five girls left three weeks into camp, she knew that something was up. It wasn't until she walked in on it that she knew.

* * *

_They had all been drinking. Tommy Abrams snuggled in vodka when they all checked in. They made it through three weeks without anyone almost dying or without the kids beating each other up. It was a cause for celebration and a celebration they would have. Russell Fabray was too busy with his hand up Judy Mitchell's skirt to know about what was going on around them. She had too many drinks, and was stumbling her way out to the docks to cool down when she heard faint crying coming from the equipment shed that held random items to be used on the water. She went up to the door to try to open it, but it was locked. Which she thought was funny cause the door never locked, no many how times the director tried to lock it to keep kids from going in there and hooking up. Maybe some girl was in there with some guy losing her virginity or something. She remembered her first time with that foreign exchange student and that was one of the most painful moments in her life. As she was starting to walk away, she heard a small voice scream the word "Stop!" Her adrenaline kicked in and she tried to break the door down. (She'd regret ramming her shoulder into the door in the morning.)_

_ It wouldn't budge. She tried going around the building to look into the window, when she saw him. Will Schuester, the nerdy glee club kid on top of a 12 year old girl from the pink dorm (it was the dorm of 11-13 year old girls.) The same dorm where two girls already left from (the other 4 girls were from the dorm of McKinley freshman and sophomores who thought it would give them a "in" with all the popular kids that somehow ended up being camp counselors. It never did.) She picked up a rock and threw it through the window. It didn't hit Will or the girl, but it did get him off the girl to run outside and check who was around. She hid behind a huge tree, trying to keep herself from making a lot of noise. Five minutes later, she peaked from behind the tree to see Will carrying the small girl back towards the dorms. _

* * *

She knew the capabilities of Will Schuester from that night. She never viewed him as the nerdy kid who could sing and dance. She made sure that her friend April would never be alone with the guy. April thought he was just some little nerd, Terri told her a tale of how the two of them hooked up and he never called her back. Surely her friend wouldn't want to be with him now, girl code be damned and all. So April would just ignore him, brush him off whenever he tried to talk to her. (Will would later tell her about his huge crush on her and how she never gave him the time of day.) When senior year started, Will Schuester came into McKinley high with a smaller curly afro, no more braces or acne, and muscles. She tried to fight her attraction to him, she knew better. But overtime she began to gravate towards him. Going to the stupid pep assemblies just to hear him sing, talking to him in study hall, and she even went as far as asking him to be her lab partner.

Over-time, she fell for him. Sure she knew what he was capable of, but maybe that was just something he got out of his system. Maybe those girls just wanted to sleep with him so that they could have a story to tell their friends back in school. She never brought it up to him that she knew, and he never mentioned that summer at camp. All he would say was "Oh yeah, I remember you were the leader of the 8-10 dorm, I was just brought on to teach lessons and things." And that was it. Terri would share stories of drinking and debauchery, even of the one time she hooked up with Russell Fabray when his girlfriend Judy got food poisoning. Will told her that he had some "good times" that summer, but he wouldn't elaborate. _He didn't have to. _

The two began dating after Will took her to the fall Semi-formal. Her parents loved him, they would gush over the fact that _"He cares so much about the youth Terri! Look at all the good things he does! And he's a performer honey! Never let that one go!" _So she never did. They got married after graduating from Ohio State. Will tried to go to New York that summer to make it as a performer, but he failed. And following that summer, he began as a substitute teacher for McKinley. She noticed a gradual change in him after that. Before he wouldn't look twice at young girls, _I cured him. _She would think, but it was nothing like that. She took him out of an environment where he had power over young girls, and now he was back to where he wanted to be. He would come home and tell her all about his students, _Never the boys, always the girls. _

He would tell her about how girls in his Calculus class would throw themselves at him for a better grade, and he would just brush them off. _She knew he never did, especially on the nights he came home from work smelling like vanilla or cotton candy scented body spray._ But she ignored it. She was the doting housewife who would work part-time in the day at "Sheets-N-Things" to earn extra money to pay for the trivial things in life she liked. Plus Will didn't want her to work, _"I'm the breadwinner Terri!" _So despite her degree in Interior Design, she was reserved to working for a little bit above minimum wage. She was reserved to keeping her home clean and her husband satisfied. Some nights she hated herself.

* * *

Will would sometimes have her dress up like a schoolgirl during sex. He would ask her to call him "Mr Schuester," and tell him about how "bad" she was in class earlier. She just thought it was some random kink he picked up watching porn. But it wasn't until the first time he let a name slip out of his mouth, a name she knew all too well, that she knew something was up. _"Jessica!" _She could still hear Will's voice moaning out the girl's name in his ear. Jessica Chapman, a 16-year old bubbly redhead who was on the JV-Cheerios squad (Sue thought she was too "thick" for her varsity team,) the same girl whose mother was the regional manager at Sheets-N-Things, was the girl her husband was cheating on her with. Her first instinct was the call the girl a slut, but she knew about Will's capabilities. She knew that the girl probably wasn't willing, and even if she was, Will was her teacher, someone who had power over, someone who her powers of consent didn't matter. No matter what happened there, it was wrong. But she did nothing. She just laid there every time some other girl's name would come out of his mouth. She would just dress up and act anyway he wanted her to.

Some nights she didn't want to have sex with him. She was beginning to see him as a monster, as someone who deserved to be behind bars. Those nights it never mattered, Will would persuade her into it by telling her "What would your mother think if she knew you weren't being a satisfying wife?" He knew her mom would tell her those things when she would visit. Her mom scrutinized almost everything in their marriage, while thinking Will was some sort of saint. Sometimes those words didn't matter, she still wouldn't want to. But, that never mattered to Will either. _You married a rapist Terri, what did you think was going to happen to you. _She hated herself more and more, but she could hide the hurt with knowing underneath it all, he loved her._  
_

Despite having his love has her safety net, His birthday's were the worse. He would want her to full-on role-play as one of his students. His flavor of the past three months was Fannie Fabray, the daughter of her high school friends (and occasional hook-up partner) Russell Fabray and Judy Fabray. The girl was stunning, tall with long blonde hair to go with her long legs and her Cheerio's captain position. With parents like Russell and Judy (who were surprisingly devout Christians,) the girl wasn't allowed to date, let alone have sex before marriage without being kicked out of her home. The girl would dress in the skimpiest of clothes, unbeknownst to her parents. She remembered going to take Will lunch one day and she saw the girl in a pair of daisy dukes and a tight red tank top, talking to Will in his office. The door was closed, and the blinds were pulled shut. But she could still peak through a small crack. She could hear her husband laughing over something the girl said. _She could see the girl rubbing his arm. _From that day, Terri knew she married a sick man, and she knew a part of her had to be sick for marrying him despite it all.

On his birthday, he had her dress up like her. He had her dress up in a Cheerio's uniform, wearing a wig the same blonde shade as Fannie's. He would even moaned out Fannie's name instead of hers. It was degrading, but she accepted it because she loved him. She could forget all the bad he did because he loved her and she loved him. After that night, he wouldn't ask her to role-play as a student anymore. He seemed like he had gotten his need for it all out of his system, he began full-time teaching Spanish which meant more hours spent grading papers or making lesson plans at home while Terri would dote over his attention to his work. He wouldn't even want to have sex unless she initiated it. Everything was going well. It wasn't until after she dragged him to that talent show that same night that she began to see Will for the monster he truly was.

* * *

_Fucking Rachel Berry. _The small girl had stolen the entire show from all the other kids with her big voice and her star power despite her small size. She was smaller than her nephew who for some reason entered the show. The girl had two dads who wouldn't dare not share tales of their talented daughter that night. Will lapped them all up, wanting to hear more about the young girl, telling her dads about how he tried to make it on Broadway but was unlucky. Will never shared that bit of information with people, he felt like it made him a failure. _Fucking Rachel Berry_ and her stupid talent and her stupid dress and headband. Will didn't even want to be at a talent contest with only 4 talented kids and 100 terrible acts. She had to force him there with doing the one thing she hated the most, dressing up as Fannie Fabray. Sure Will didn't ask her to dress up for a while, but he wasn't going to turn it down. _Maybe he'll last longer this time. _

She saw how he looked at that girl. She saw how he went out of his way to talk to her parents. She even saw the whole "Cake Fiasco" between her husband and the little girl. She knew that there was nothing she could do about Will. He was a pedophile, and she knew it from the moment years ago at Camp. But she didn't care. She didn't care that most of the time her husband couldn't get off to her without there being something she had to endure.

That night was different from his birthday. Sure, he was into the costume and all, but he actually treated her like she was his wife. He was soft, patient, and he even said her name throughout it all. But underneath it all she knew something was up with his whole thing, and she knew the something was Rachel Berry. If only she knew that these past encounters would have nothing on what would happen in six years.

* * *

So, how was it? Reviews and story favorites/following are appreciated and wonderful. I'm going to make Friday's my official update day (unless inspiration hits earlier in the week, and you all end up with two new chapters in a week.) The next chapter will have no one's POV, and it will center around Rachel and Co. entering McKinley!


	3. Welcome to McKinley

_The reviews, alerts and everything has been amazing! I was going to update Friday with a younger Rachel POV, but conked out on me and logged me out as I was saving it to the doc manager. So, I have decided to scrap that idea and just go straight on to Rachel and Co. at McKinley._

_Sadly, I do not own Glee. I am not Ryan Murphy (don't let the Kangol fool you.) I am just a super fan with slightly weird fanfic ideas that don't go away until they're posted online. _

**_Trigger Warning:This story deals with the topics of pedophilia, ephebophilia, sexual abuse, and domestic abuse._**

* * *

_**R**_achel Berry wasn't even supposed to be here. At William McKinley High School, home of Show Choir that could only place at Regionals and completely bomb at Nationals. Home of the Cheerios and a sub-par Football team. There was no Shelby Corcoran, No Jesse , and no shiny new black SUV waiting for her to drive home. Instead, she was stuck here at a school where her talent would make her an outcast. At least she had Kurt.

Kurt was ecstatic when she told him that her dads told her that she couldn't go to Carmel (Well, not ecstatic in the sense of he didn't want Rachel to go to her dream school, but ecstatic in the sense that his best friend would be attending the same school as him.) He knew from his Step-brother Finn that McKinley wouldn't be a walk-in-the-park for either one of them, but at least they had each other.

* * *

As the pair walked into the double-doors of McKinley, they were greeted with a sight straight out of some 90's teen flick. Footballers talking to Cheerleaders, Cheerleaders dressed in two-sizes-too-small skirts, Nerdy kids being stuffed into lockers, and the inbetweeners just floating to their classes. Rachel thought that maybe Finn was wrong about McKinley, maybe no one would care if Kurt was gay or that she wanted to be on Broadway. The two of them could just blend-in, and have a generic high school experience.

_Splash! _The worse pain they've ever felt shot them in the face. Cold, corn syrup-filled death hit their eyes, staining their clothes and ruining their day. Everyone in the hall turned to stop and stare at the football team's two new targets. Everyone knew not to try to help the pair, even teachers turned a blind eye.

Kurt let out a quiet huff as he wiped the Green slushy from his eyes to be greeted with the eyes of his _"brother," _Finn Hudson. He knew to not even try to say something to the tall-teen cause it would just go through one ear and out the other. Besides, Finn pretty much told him that he wouldn't even acknowledge the fact that their parents were married in school. The golden boy just couldn't have a gay stepbrother. His eyes shot downward to poor Rachel who looked pretty much defeated. She didn't even want to be at this school, and then **this **happens to her?

* * *

Rachel lifted her head up, letting the slushy fall to the ground. Finn's stupid mohawked friend was standing in front of her grinning spouting something about being a "Puckerone" or some random nonsense about his name. She'd be sure to tell his mother and Nana at Temple about his bad behavior at school.

"You know, my two dads will not be pleased when they hear about the two of you slushying us! They're members of the ACLU and they know the Mayor, and when he gets wind of this it's all over for you two!" She quickly spouted her two-cents before grabbing Kurt's wrist and stomping off to the bathroom. Stupid Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman weren't going to ruin her first day of high school with her best friend.

As the pair stomped into the Girl's bathroom, dripping slushy along with them, they were greeted by three Cheerio uniform clad girls.

"Oh look, it's RuPaul and her fairy sidekick!" Said the tall, pretty blonde one.

"Forget RuPaul, look at her giant Manhands on the poor kid." The tall, Latina one spat while fixing her hair into a high ponytail. The three girls quickly groomed themselves before bumping Rachel and Kurt's shoulders on the way out. The taller, blonde turned back towards Kurt and Rachel and said "I like your nail polish!" before being pulled away by the Latina.

Rachel wouldn't let them make her cry. She wouldn't let them get to her and ruin her day. She was going to be a star and no one was going to ruin that for her. Kurt broke his silence and let out a small chuckle, "Well, at least the most popular kids in school are noticing us! Even if it is to throw frozen calorie filled junk at our perfectly coiffed hair and to insult our looks."

Rachel wiped her face off with a wet paper towel, looking at her defeated reflection in the mirror, "Well Kurt, this will just be fun chapter about overcoming adversity in my memoir. Of course it isn't like that time Finn and Noah egged your house back in 7th grade and yelled homophobic slurs at you, but Close!" Kurt quickly used one of his facial wipes to clean off the dye, and handed one to Rachel before fixing his hair, "You know, they'll all be running to E! to tell stories about how we were the best of friends with them in ten years and we'll just laugh at them while polishing our Tony's."

So what if their first day began with insults and they would have to go the whole day with damning green slushy stains on them, they were going to be Broadway stars and nothing at McKinley would come in their way.

* * *

The pair walked out of the bathroom with their heads held high as they walked to their lockers in the Freshman wing. Everyone in the hallway looked at the two, whispering about the pair being slushied or at the fact that they dared to walk the halls with their heads held high. As they made it to their lockers, Rachel spotted a Glee club sign up sheet.

Sure it was no Vocal Adrenaline, but it was somewhere that she could fine-tool her talent and she could pretty much ensure a National title for the poor club. "Kurt! We have to sign up! With our voices, we could definitely go up against Vocal Adrenaline!" It took no resistance for Kurt to sign his name underneath Rachel's large signature and her gold star sticker. Glee Club would be a safe place for the two, a place where they could express their talents with like-minded individuals and a place where they couldn't be slushied or insulted.

The two had to wait until Friday for the first meeting, but they knew it would be well worth it.

* * *

_**W**_ill Schuester could barely believe his eyes when he saw her name on the sign up sheet. He knew it wasn't just a coincidence, he knew it was **THE** Rachel Berry. The one who won her first dance competition at three months, the one with the two gay lawyer dads and a house in the richest neighborhood in Lima, the one who blew his mind years ago at that terrible young talent show. She was here, and she was going to be in **his** glee club, performing for him.

Everything he did to ensure that she would be his perfomer was falling into place. He would finally get a title which would shut Figgin's up, and he would finally get the girl he's wanted for the past six years and nothing would stand in his way. He just had to wait until Friday, until the day he could see the beautiful young woman that she grew up to be. He had to make everything perfect for her, and he would start with giving her the first solo of the club. She had to get everything he wanted her to have in order for her to love him. She had to fall into his plan that he concocted all those years ago when he heard her sing.

Everything was going to finally pay off, and he would get his dream girl and he wouldn't need Terri to supplement his needs anymore. He wouldn't even need to be with Terri anymore. Later on that night when he got home, he was still on cloud nine from knowing he'd be sharing another room with Rachel Berry, and that she would be practically at his every whim for a solo of some sort. Nothing would bring him down.

_"I'm Pregnant." **And in that moment, Will came crashing down from his cloud.**_

* * *

Sorry it took so long for an update! I hope I captured everyone perfectly. I know it strays from the fact that Burt wasn't married to Carole right as Glee started but it fit with the needs of the story for them to be married now. Finn, Puck, and the Unholy Trinity will have roles in the whole Rachel/Will thing and I will reveal that their actions will have a kick-off effect to the first incident. So, reviews and alerts are amazing and I hope you all liked it!


	4. Nothing

_It's Friday! (Although it'll be Saturday when it's posted.) Time for an update! Thank you for all the reviews and alerts, you guys are awesome. This chapter is in Terri's POV cause I wanted to revisit her for a bit before Will and Rachel get to meet for the first time after all those years._

_Sadly, I do not own Glee. I am not Ryan Murphy (don't let the Kangol fool you.) I am just a super fan with slightly weird fanfic ideas that don't go away until they're posted online. _

**_Trigger Warning:This story deals with the topics of pedophilia, ephebophilia, sexual abuse, and domestic abuse._**

* * *

**_S_**he couldn't stand the little girl. She envied her talent and her ability to make her husband weak in the knees. She hated that the small girl would always look small and dainty to Will. She hated that her husband would buy her plaid skirts and hideous sweaters with knee-hi socks to role-play as the young girl. She wished she could ignore Will's needs. She wished that she was **his **need. But she wasn't, and she just had to hopefully hope it was a phase he would grow out of (although they were in their 30's and he was nowhere near out of it.) And with Rachel Berry around, he wouldn't grow out of it.

* * *

_Terri Schuester loved her husband, she loved him so much that she would let him to anything. All she asked for in return was his loyalty and the ability to play the strong, domineering wife in public. No one needed to know that he held so much power over her. No one needed to know that he preferred little girls. No one needed to know that he wouldn't touch her unless she was willing to bend to his every command._

_So when the pregnancy test with the words "Pregnant" in her hands, she realized she could fix it. Maybe all Will needed was a child, maybe all it took was for him to have a kid and he wouldn't feel the need to hurt young girls anymore. He wouldn't feel the need to make his wife dress up as some little annoying girl who could sing flawlessly and who charmed every adult she ever met. _

_But Will went blank when she told him. As the words "I'm Pregnant" left her mouth, all emotion drained from his face. Gone was his excitement of Rachel signing up for glee club. Gone was his plans to wear his nicest sweater vest to school Friday. All he could do was stare at her._

_He didn't even acknowledge her. No emotional moment like in the movies where the guy hugs his wife and kisses her. No frantic calls to his mother who had been waiting for grand kids since the moment he took her to prom. Nothing. He just went into the bedroom and shut the door. And he didn't speak to her for the rest of that week._

* * *

She was excited to be pregnant. She would be having the baby of the man she loved. She would have a little boy to raise to be a better man than his father. She would have a little boy to maybe guide his father from his urges. She wouldn't dare let her mind wonder to what would happen if she was having a girl, she just couldn't. It wasn't that she thought Will would abuse their daughter, it's just that she wouldn't put her child in a position where it could possibly happen.

She would have to quit her job as assistant manager at Sheets N' Things to raise her child. She would be the doting stay-at-home mom who cooked and cleaned while raising their kid. Will would run home to see his son, to play catch or teach him how to play guitar. He wouldn't be spending late hours with that awful Glee club, just under the hope that Rachel Berry would join the club.

This child would be a good thing, she just knew it. And all it took to get Will on board was the ultrasound appointment on Friday.

* * *

It's short, I know! But I'll probably make the next chapter either really long, or a two-parter with two semi-long chapters. I won't probably be able to update every Friday, so I'll most likely update on a rolling, once-a-week basis. Hope you all liked it!


	5. Cure

_Sadly, I do not own Glee. I am not Ryan Murphy (don't let the Kangol fool you.) I am just a super fan with slightly weird fanfic ideas that don't go away until they're posted online._

**_Trigger Warning:This story deals with the topics of pedophilia, ephebophilia, sexual abuse, and domestic abuse._**

* * *

_I_t was Friday. Today Rachel Berry would be singing in front of him. She in all her glory would be releasing her beautiful voice for him to hear, eager to please him. He hoped she would wear one of her signature short skirts with one of her various animal sweaters. He hoped that she would sing a song that would include some sort of twirling choreography. He surely didn't think that his wife would be the only thought in his mind.

He sat in the waiting room of some overpriced OBGYN to see the child he was expecting with his wife. _He secretly fantasized of being here with Rachel. _Instead, he was sitting next to Terri who was complaining about morning sickness. Instead he had to sit here and let her treat him like her little lapdog because that was the agreement with the two of them. In public she was in charge, and behind closed doors, he was the leader.

As the nurse called them back into the room, he took a deep breath to get Rachel Berry off his mind. He couldn't think of her short skirts or of her voice. Right now he had to play "Good husband" and see a whole new life he created. He made small talk with the doctor as the nurse prepped her for the ultrasound, he wanted a little boy. A little miniature version of him that wouldn't be anything like him. He wouldn't want his son to marry someone as a cover-up for his secrets.

He watched in awe as the doctor showed him the little mass that would soon grow into a recognizable fetus. He couldn't even attempt to mask the tears he had in his eyes over hearing the heartbeat. He couldn't even believe it when he leant over to his wife and kissed her, thinking about something wonderful they created together.

In this moment, Rachel Berry was the last thing on his mind. He would be having a child, one that was the best of him and the woman who he loved.

* * *

As soon as he stepped through the doors at McKinley, all his thoughts about Terri and their child vanished at the sight of Rachel Berry. She had on one of her sinfully short skirts and a crisp, tight white button-up shirt. To anyone else, she looked like one of those girls in those tacky "schoolgirl" pornos, but to Will…. She was just perfect.

He loved Terri, and he loved that she was having his child. But he knew that those two facts weren't enough. Those two things wouldn't erase his feelings for Rachel. Those two things wouldn't erase that he needed to be with younger girls. It was just who he was, it was just the way he was wired and nothing he ever tried could fix it.

He tried dating girls his own age, and he would always feel the need for someone younger and naïve. He even married the picture perfect girl, the star cheerleader and the most beautiful girl at McKinley and it still wasn't enough.

He went straight to the teachers break room to drink a cup of cheap, over-sweetened coffee and to talk to Sandy Ryerson about the try-outs for New Directions later. He sat silently as Sandy babbled on about a strong male lead to lead them to victory, talking on and on about that Jesse St. James kid at Carmel. Will's head was filled with the sound of his child's heartbeat and the voice of a young Rachel Berry singing "Don't Rain on My Parade." He looked around the room and landed on the new guidance counselor, Emma Pillsbury. Sue would constantly make little jibs at her about her need for cleanliness at a school like McKinley, but she never wavered in her quest for sanitation.

Will liked that about her. He liked her wide, doe-eyes, her bright red hair and her innocent demeanor in a school full of crazies. Maybe a woman like that could cure him.

* * *

Promptly at 3:00 pm, he sat down besides Sandy in the auditorium to hear the kids audition. Everyone who could pretty much carry a tune was in, seeing that no one was jumping at the chance to join a semi-decent (losers who steal chump change from her Cheerio's if you asked Sue,) glee club. But these kids this time around had promise and an underdog with talent quality about them. The first boy, Kurt Hummel came out and sang "Mr. Cellophane" and he was as far from a normal kid at McKinley as you could get and he seemed to not care one bit. He knew he was better than his tormentors and you could tell from him flipping his hair to the side and not wavering one bit from the song. After that it was your typical "soulful church singer" audition from Mercedes, a surprisingly soulful audition from Artie Abrams who happened to be in a wheelchair (and the son of one of his former high school acquaintances, so he had to put the kid in the club even if he was talent less,) and a surprising rendition of "I Kissed a Girl" by Tina Cohen-Chang.

Then she stepped out. Will was so silent that you could hear a pin drop; Sandy babbled something about her clothes and proceeded to start her audition music. The instrumental of "On my Own" started and Will's heart just fell into his penny loafers. Her voice just flawlessly weaved her mouth and there was no doubt about it, she was worth the wait. She was worth reviving and keeping the dead horse that is the Glee club alive. She was worth making his wife dress up like her for years. She was worth the countless scenarios that went through his head about how she would look and how she would sound when he got to meet her again. Gone was the little girl who he got to give a slice of cake to, and in front of him was a beautiful young woman full of talent. In front of him was his number one fantasy.

If anyone was going to cure him, it would be Rachel Berry. Not Terri, not his child. Rachel Berry was it for him, and he just had to have her.

* * *

AN: So sorry I haven't posted in forever! Working + Writer's block is never a good thing like ever. But I'll most likely update on a rolling basis, and I'll try to post something at least once a week. So reviews are excellent and appreciated!


	6. Red

_Sadly, I do not own Glee. I am not Ryan Murphy (don't let the Kangol fool you.) I am just a super fan with slightly weird fanfic ideas that don't go away until they're posted online._

**_Trigger Warning:This story deals with the topics of pedophilia, ephebophilia, sexual abuse, and domestic abuse._**

* * *

_K_urt Hummel hated Will Schuester. He didn't like that he never listened to his suggestions, he didn't like that he had to play third-fiddle to the endless Finn and Rachel-plus Mercedes's wailing the last note songs, and he didn't like his horrible collection of Grandpa sweater vests. But what he didn't like most of all was his attitude towards Rachel. Kurt noticed his longing glances, Kurt noticed that he would constantly give Rachel solos despite there being other singers who were better suited for it, and Kurt noticed how he would go out of his way to touch Rachel. Even when it was something as small as brushing her hands with his as he passed out the sheet music. It wasn't normal, and it wouldn't end well.

Most of all, Kurt remembered him. He remembered when Will toted out that terrible former incarnation of New Directions back when he and Rachel were elementary school. He remembered telling Will about Rachel. He remembered seeing something weird in the guys eyes, that he just pretty much mistook for gas at the time because he was a kid. But now he knows, Will Schuester is the guy your parents tell you to "watch out for." Will Schuester is the guy that they do "America's Most Wanted" profiles on. But he couldn't just make allegations like that. Not without proof, he'd be accused of doing so because he gave Rachel all the solos and everyone would think he was a liar. He could kiss broadway and his friendship with Rachel goodbye. However, he could tell Rachel to watch out for him.

He tried to corner her after practice, but she was too busy talking to **him **about sheet music. Her laugh filling the room over some lame joke he was spouting out of his mouth, his button-down rolled up to his elbows in a sad attempt to show teenaged girls that the was still in shape, her hand resting on his shoulder as she looked over at whatever it was he had in the song book. Rachel seemed happy, happier than he thought she could ever be stuck in a school where his own step-brother bullies him and where Glee club and their dreams of New York were all they had. He couldn't ruin this for her over some sinking feeling he had. Not without concrete proof. Not without a victim.

* * *

Rachel Berry had been on the highest cloud possible since Glee club started. Like she expected, she got almost every solo, her dad's were proud of her for making the most of her being stuck at McKinley instead of Carmel, she had more friends than just Kurt (although she didn't think she could really consider Mercedes a friend when she was more like a constant rival,) and liked her. He listened to her pointers, he listened to her talk about her parents and her dreams, and most of all he actually taught something that she could use in her life. was hands-down her favorite teacher. And it didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes.

She didn't think it wasn't a shock that she would develop a crush on him. Afterall, he was attractive and nice to her and she surely wouldn't be the first McKinley girl to do so. Hell, even her own dad Hiram thought was attractive (of course he wouldn't say so around her daddy, LeRoy.) She never experienced someone who would shower her with attention and praise over everything she did besides her dads and occasionally, Kurt. And he even gave her the solo for the Pep assembly. Sure it was a group song where everyone got a line or two, but she got the most.

The day of the assembly, Rachel couldn't have been happier. She picked out her favorite pale pink cardigan with the gold stars all over it and her signature skirt + knee-hi combination. She felt like a star, and she looked like one too. Today was the first day she walked through McKinley with her head held high. Nothing and nobody was going to ruin the day for her. She seamlessly made it throughout her classes without a single slushy incident. She did however get Santana asking her what preschooler she stole her cardigan from, but comments like that were the norm from her.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime to her, it was time! She would be taking the stage to a school of her bullies and showing them she had talent. Showing them that her MySpace videos were in fact of her singing and not someone else's voice.

* * *

The entire glee club donned their "signature" Red shirt and blue jeans combo. But Rachel still wanted to stand out. She begged to let her wear her cardigan and luckily for her, he obliged. She heard Mercedes mutter something about her "wanting to steal the spotlight" but she deserved it. She woke up at 6AM to work out for two hours to make sure she could give peak performances in Glee club. She practiced the numbers every day before bed, and she even took the time out of her busy school + dance + piano + homework schedule to select songs for everyone to perform. Without her, they would be performing "Journey's greatest hits" until graduation. They should be grateful for her. They shouldn't mind if she wanted to feel and look like a star.

"Don't Stop Believing" went off without a hitch. Everyone was on key, every step was perfect, and they even got applause from the crowd. looked proud of them, and everyone in the club actually smiled and congratulated each other without snide backhanded compliments. It wasn't until they stepped down from the stage to the gym floor that all hell broke loose.

Coming from pretty much nowhere was the entire hockey team equipped with slushies. No member of New Directions was safe. No one ever thought they would see a Cheerio face a slushy facial, hell they created by the Cheerios years ago. No one ever thought they would see golden boy Finn Hudson covered in the same sugary syrup he would sling in his own brother's face. Fists started flying, swear words in Spanish flew out of Santana's mouth along with her proclamations of "Going Lima Heights" on them, Quinn's nails went clawing into one of the Puck heads, and Puck himself was busy hitting anyone in a Hockey Letterman jacket he could get his hands on.

Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina ran off to the bathrooms to clean off. Kurt surely respected that they messed up his Glee costume and not one of his expensive garments again, cause his dry cleaning bill was becoming too high to pay for with his hours from the shop. Rachel just stood there in the middle of the gym, dripping red slushy everywhere. Chaos was all around her and she couldn't even move. Her favorite cardigan, the one her birth mom gave her for Bat Mitzvah was ruined. There was no way she could get all the slushy out of it without her dads noticing it. There was no way it would ever be the beautiful shade of soft pink again.

The crowd grew larger to watch the brawl between the Glee club males + the Unholy trinity VS the hockey team. Teachers couldn't even attempt to break it up (nor did they care to.) Figgins ran off to his office to call the police to come and break it up, which was a bit much for a fight that would eventually resolve itself, but he didn't want to step in the middle of all that rage and the two little school security guards were pointless for a fight that big.

An arm whipped around Rachel and removed her from the gym. She couldn't even compute what was happening or where she was going, all she could think about was her favorite thing ruined. By the time she snapped back to reality, she realized that she was in 's office.

* * *

"Rachel, I'm so sorry about what happened to you all out there. I'm sure Figgins will come up with the proper punishment for those students." Will tried to tell her in his attempts of coming off as a concerned teacher.

What he was really looking at was that being soaked with slushy made her clothes cling to her body. What he really wanted to do was peel the wet clothes off her and have his way. But he couldn't. This was Rachel Berry, the girl he waited years for. He wasn't going to ruin it with his selfish desires.

Instead, he allowed for her to cry in his arms. Sure he thought it was a bit trivial to cry over a sweater, but it doing so meant he could hold her in his arms then he didn't mind it not one bit.

* * *

Kurt looked around the Girl's bathroom, waiting for Rachel to come in. He knew she would be torn up about her cardigan because for some odd reason Rachel loved her terrible sweaters, he knew that she would need a shoulder to cry on and for someone to help her attempt to get most of the slushy out. Girls came and gone out of the bathroom, none batting an eye at him being in the girl's restroom in the first place, but Rachel never came in.

So he went out to go search for her. First, he stopped at her locker to get her spare clothes because there was no way she wouldn't want to change as soon as possible. Then he checked the gym to see if she was still there. He didn't find her, but he did get to see the hockey team getting chewed out by Figgins and the cops they sent to the school. He also got to see his "loving brother" nursing a black eye, but no Rachel.

As he stepped out into the hallway, something in him clicked as he looked around the halls to see most of the kids at their lockers talking to their friends, Rachel wouldn't be anywhere else but the Choir room. It was her comfort zone, and wouldn't be anywhere else but near Rachel.

It was in that moment that he had to run to her before he had the **proof** that he didn't really want to have. As he got closer to the door, he could hear Rachel sobbing and his heart dropped. He hoped nothing had happened. He hoped he didn't allow for something to happen to his friend because he was too worried about getting dye out of his hair. He looked through the little glass to see Will holding Rachel. To anyone else it would be a teacher comforting a student in an inappropriate way, but it would be brushed off. However to Kurt it was more than that. It was confirmation for his suspicions. Especially when he noticed Will's hand resting too far on Rachel's lower back.

He opened the door which sprung Will away from Rachel. If his intentions were good, he wouldn't have jumped that far away from her. If his intentions were good, he wouldn't be pretending to look for something on his desk.

"Rachel, honey. I have your clothes here, let's go get changed and watch Funny girl." Kurt spoke to her in a soothing voice as he went over to lead her out of the room.

He wouldn't allow Rachel alone with him again. Not if he had to become her bodyguard.

* * *

Later on that night, it was like Rachel's emotions did a complete 180. Kurt had shown her how to get the stains out of her sweater, and she didn't have to explain to her dads that McKinley wasn't as supportive of her talents as she told them. To anyone else her little freak out over the cardigan was a bit much, but they didn't understand it. They didn't know that it was the only gift she had from her birth mother.

_The flat pink box sat on the coffee table the morning of her bat mitzvah. She didn't fully understand why her daddies wouldn't give her all the gifts at the party, but she didn't mind an extra one for her to unwrap. As she descended down the stairs, she saw her daddies sitting on the couch waiting for her._

_"Rachel, would you mind sitting down here for a moment?" It was a tone her dad Hiram would only use in sensitive situations. He would use it to tell her one of her hamsters died or her Barbra CDs were scratched beyond playing, but over a present? Rachel didn't get it._

_Her other dad LeRoy passed her the box as she sat down on the couch, "Sweetheart, when you were born, your birth mother asked us to give you a gift when you turned 13. She wanted you to have something to remember her by. Something that meant a lot to her."_

_Her birth mother was a quiet topic around the house. She didn't even know the woman's name or what she looked like. She didn't know if she had other children or if she was her only "child." But now, she knew that her mother loved her. She knew that her mother loved her enough to not only give her excellent parents, but she loved her enough to leave her gift for her milestone event._

_Rachel lifted the top off the box to show the prettiest thing she ever saw. In it wrapped around white and pink tissue paper was a pale pink cardigan with gold stars over it. Gold stars were her thing, how could her birth mother know that? Even the buttons were stars. Rachel picked up the little white card that rest on top of it and read it aloud "To Rachel - This was my favorite piece of clothing. It has brought me lots of joy and I hope it brings you the same. My mom sewed me this for my Bat Mitzvah because I loved gold stars and because she called me "her little star" and I wanted to give you something special for such a special occasion. Love, your mother."_

_She looked up at her dads who were surprisingly teary-eyed and gave them a hug. She had three people in the world that loved her no matter what, even if she didn't know the third too much. And from that day, that Cardigan was a staple piece for Rachel when she had a special event._

Whenever she was sad, she would look at that note. Kurt was busy in the bathroom doing his facial routine and she was tapping the edge of the note card between her hands. Once Kurt stepped out of the bathroom, she had to let him know. She told him the story about the cardigan, ignoring his little quip about terrible fashion choices being genetic, and she thanked him for dealing with all her crazy. Then she dropped a bombshell on him.

"Kurt, I think I want to find my mother."

* * *

So I took like forever to update, my apologies. Writer's block + Netflix = no work getting done. This chapter is longer than most and it set up another side storyline that I want to approach. But the Rachel + Shelby plus Kurt being suspicious of ties to the main plot of the story. So don't worry about me running off into a tangent that doesn't lead to Wilchel. So I hope you all liked it and reviews + favorites are amazing!


	7. Questions

_So, I got over my writer's block and I got a little inspiration. So this is for those of you who are hopefully still reading and waiting, or for those who are just discovering it. Sadly, I do not own Glee. I am not Ryan Murphy (don't let the Kangol fool you.) I am just a super fan with slightly weird fanfic ideas that don't go away until they're posted online._

**_Trigger Warning:This story deals with the topics of pedophilia,/ephebophilia, sexual abuse, and domestic abuse._**

* * *

_W_ill Schuester knew Shelby Corcoran. Hell, everyone in the show choir circuit knew who she was. She was the Nationals winning coach of Vocal Adrenaline. She also starred in a Off-Off Broadway version of Wicked that got good reviews, and yet her career went nowhere. Will Schuester also knew about her being Rachel Berry's mother. It really didn't take too much for anyone to put together to figure it out. Shelby went to a private school in Westerville where her parents expected her to go into the family law business. Unfortunately, Shelby had a love for the arts and they didn't approve. She starred in a couple of Lima productions to hide from her family that she was even performing. The two of them didn't talk, but that didn't stop Will from watching her. That didn't stop him from overhearing her talking about being a surrogate for a couple in Lima for a few thousand bucks.

Rachel's resemblance to her was uncanny. Anyone could see a photo of the two of them side-by-side and guess they were Mother and Daughter. However, there was something special in Rachel that she possessed that her mother didn't. He thought that it had something to do with the fact that Rachel exudes purity and delight from her body in everything she does, whereas Shelby always had a little grit to her. He was never attracted to Shelby because of it. No matter how many times he had to play her romantic co-star when the two were teens, he had to rely solely on his acting talents to get by.

Her age for one, was one of the main things that kept him away from her. And Two, he actually loved Terri. He loved her to the point where no other girl could sway his feelings for her. Not even one as pretty as Shelby. But, Rachel Berry was something different. Rachel Berry is the love of his life, and even if she doesn't know it, one day she will and hopefully she feels the same.

Sure, he had a baby on the way and a loving wife who looks the other way, but maybe he could just whisk his kid and Rachel away to New York where they could be a family together. Young girls love children, and Rachel Berry could be a good mother. Or maybe he could just stay in Lima with Terri and his child, date Rachel on the side and come Senior year he could pack up and leave with her. But, that meant more waiting and he waited long enough for her.

He put together a half-assed attempt of a Glee club years ago just so she'd have somewhere to call home at McKinley, and he even gave away solos that should've been hers to seem impartial. He couldn't slip up like he did in the past. No making Terri role-play as his students anymore or giving long hugs to certain female Glee club members. He was going to seem as normal as he could, as nice as he could be. No one would ever think twice about "Nice Guy, Will Schuester" being in love with a student. If he did a good job of getting away with it in the past, he could certainly do so now.

Rachel Berry would be his last girl, and he was okay with that.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was glad to see that his suspicions were just that. Maybe he watched too much Law and Order that week or something. There's no way would hurt Rachel. He was a good teacher, even if he did turn the other cheek when Santana would berate Rachel or when he sees him getting pushed in the hallway. That's just a McKinley teacher for you. More importantly, was actually giving him a chance at solos.

His father was proud of everything he was doing in Glee, it made coming to McKinley worth it for him. It made all the bullying seem like just a stepping stone on his path to greatness, and it was all thanks to the Glee club.

Besides, if was doing something to Rachel, she would tell her best friend right?

* * *

Rachel Berry knew when someone was being inappropriate. She knew that 's touches sometimes bordered on inappropriate, she knew that maybe she shouldn't be the first one in the choir room.

But, she didn't mind his glances and touches all that much. He was the only guy who seemed to be into her besides Jacob Ben Israel And, it would make good fodder for her eventual biography-turned-into-award-winning-biopic. She knew when to say no and when to stop him. But, she also had a slight attraction to the older man. He was good-looking for his age, talented, and he appreciated her talents. All things she wanted in a boyfriend. Of course, her teacher couldn't be that because not only would it be inappropriate, but he was married.

So, she's going to let the touches and things slide for now. Sometimes it felt nice to her to know that someone actually likes her besides her parents and Kurt. Sometimes it was nice to have someone say nice things about you that didn't have to do with your voice. It was nice for her to have a teacher to talk to about her problems without them sending her to Miss Pillsbury for an inaccurate pamphlet.

Will Schuester couldn't be all that bad, right?

* * *

I know! It's short especially after the long little hiatus, but I just wanted to give you all something to tide you over. So, thanks for sticking with this and reviews + favoriting the story are awesome and amazing.


	8. Note

_So, I got over my writer's block and I got a little inspiration. So this is for those of you who are hopefully still reading and waiting, or for those who are just discovering it. Sadly, I do not own Glee. I am not Ryan Murphy (don't let the Kangol fool you.) I am just a super fan with slightly weird fanfic ideas that don't go away until they're posted online._

**_Trigger Warning:This story deals with the topics of pedophilia,/ephebophilia, sexual abuse, and domestic abuse._**

* * *

_Author's Note: _Hey! So I just got my home internet back on today, so I will be updating on the regular (like once a week, maybe twice depending on how much I get written down.) I do have the next two chapters planned out, so all of you who are still reading and waiting, I want to thank all of you and you will not be disappointed.

- Kim.


End file.
